


Four's Company

by fandomnerd



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's day was going badly enough BEFORE this strange stuffed animal version of Luna brought her to meet three of her doppelgängers from alternate universes. Now things are just <i>weird</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday fic for Jet Wolf! I tried to throw in as many running jokes from her blog as I could.
> 
> Also, assume that the main Rei in this story is the Rei from the 90s anime.

It was a trying day to be Rei Hino. First, she’d overslept because she’d had to stay up late comforting Usagi after her latest misunderstanding with Mamoru (she’d have to get him back for this later), thus causing her to be late for class. It had been _hell_ trying to maintain her dignified composure while being dressed down by her teacher—especially in front of her classmates, who snickered at seeing the “great and popular Rei finally being taken down a peg.”

 _Then_ , of course, because she’d been late for school, she’d forgotten her lunch, and couldn’t refuse when a member of her fanclub offered to share hers. Not that she had anything against her fanclub, but _gods_ listening to them chatter on incessantly was extremely unpleasant (except for when they were talking about how great she was, but even that rang slightly hollow compared to compliments from Usagi and the others).

To top it off, she bumped into Mamoru as she was leaving school to meet with the others, and got so distracted by dressing him down for being unclear with Usagi _again_ when she’d told him again and again that being clear and direct was the best way to deal with Usagi, that she completely missed her bus.

So now she was stuck at the bus stop, and would probably be completely late meeting up with everyone at Crown, and Usagi and Minako would never let her hear the end of it.

Clearly, because it was just that kind of day, that exact moment was when the plushie fell out of the sky and onto her head.

“What the—“

She bent down to pick it up, but it moved all on its own. Her eyes widened, and she backed up several paces.

The cat plushie—was it a _Luna_ plushie? It seemed to have a moon shape on its forehead, and it looked…sort of like Luna, but it also gave off a strange aura. Maybe it was an enemy?—walked towards her. “Sailor Mars, you must come with me, quickly!”

Her eyes narrowed. “How do you know I’m Sailor Mars? Who are you? _What_ are you?”

The plushie spoke at her again—and this time she realized that its mouth wasn’t moving. She shuddered. It definitely had to be some sort of youma. “I’m Luna! A Luna from another reality. It’s of the utmost importance that you come with me.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon. You, Sailor Mars, are Rei Hino, and live at the Hikawa shrine with your grandfather. And if I were an enemy, I'd hardly just come up and introduce myself to you.”

Rei relaxed her guard _slightly_. She still didn’t like or trust the creepy fake-Luna, but at least it wasn’t an enemy. Probably.

“Fine. Where do we need to go?”

Plushie Luna jumped up onto her shoulder, confirming that she was made of felt or something similar. Rei _really_ didn’t want to think about the logistics of living-plushie anatomy.

Her stomach dropped, and a serious sense of vertigo overwhelmed her for a moment. When she regained her senses, she was in what looked like a…karaoke room?

She looked around to confirm where she was, and noticed that Fake-Luna wasn’t in the room with her. No, unless her eyes were deceiving her, or she was somehow in a room with really well-placed funhouse mirrors, she was in a room with three other versions of herself.

A note poofed into existence, and one of the other Reis wearing a slightly different version of her own TA academy uniform plucked it out of the air. She scanned it quickly, while the other Reis glared suspiciously at each other and at the letter.

“It’s from Luna. It says that we’re supposed to “forge bonds” and “learn from each other” in order to help us make better decisions in the future.” She kept reading. “Apparently there was supposed to be a fifth version of…us…but she knows too much more of the future than the rest of us, so the risk of us learning things we’re not ready to know is too high.”

Rei cocked her eyebrow. So the plushie had brought her—and the other versions of her—here to exchange information? That could at least be useful, probably. Although it was definitely weird to be looking at three different versions of herself.

“I’m still not entirely clear on who or what _Luna_ is, but it looks like we can’t leave until we’ve talked to each other, so we should at least figure out what to call each other,” the version of Rei in her Sailor Mars uniform (that seemed more…. _shiny_ than Rei’s own? Especially her bow) said.

The Rei in her shrine maiden outfit nodded. “That does seem to make the most sense. So I guess…you all are also Sailor Mars, right?”

The other three nodded.

“Then, maybe share your catchphrase, and how long you’ve been a senshi? That would probably work as an identifier.”

Rei nodded. “Okay, I’ll go first. I’ve been a senshi for about 2 and a half years now, and we sort of script our battle phrases ahead of time and alternate based on what kind of enemy the enemy is, but usually I go for ‘For love and fire, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I’ll chastise you in the name of Mars!’”

The others looked at her, wide eyed. “What, did I say something strange?”

The Rei who had read the letter shook her head. “No, we’re just impressed. Two and a half years is a lot.”

Rei shrugged. “I guess.”

The Rei who’d read the letter nodded. “I guess I’ll go next. I’ve been a senshi for a few months now. My, uh, ‘catch phrase’ is ‘Senshi of Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars. In the name of Mars, I will punish you!’”

The others nodded. The Rei in the shiny Sailor Mars uniform spoke next. “I’ve also been a senshi for a few months now, although like the first one of us who spoke, it doesn’t feel like it’s been very long. Our catchphrases are a lot longer, though. Mine is, ‘Guardian of Mars, champion of fire and passion, you can call me the Guardian of battle. I, Sailor Mars, won’t tolerate those who look down on women. In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!”

The others looked at her strangely. The Rei who hadn’t introduced herself yet said, “Did you just sing that?”

Rei huffed. “Maybe a little. That’s how we do things in my world, though. There are songs for basically everything.”

The Rei who’d introduced herself second coughed. “I guess I can’t judge you too harshly. Our fights with the enemy seem more like ballet dances and less like actual fights, sometimes.”

The Rei who’d introduced herself first looked at them both oddly, but didn’t say anything. Alternate universes were strange.

The last Rei introduced herself. “I’ve been a senshi for just a couple of weeks, and haven’t had many occasions to use it yet, but mine is: ‘The guardian of fire and passion, Sailor Mars. In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!’”

Rei’s eyebrows shot up. “Only a few weeks? Wow. So you’ve only found Usagi and Ami so far, right?”

The Rei in the shrine maiden outfit shook her head. “No, we actually discovered Sailor Jupiter the other day, as well. A transfer student at Usagi-chan and Ami-chan’s school named Makoto. Oh, but you all know that already.”

Rei from the (apparently) musical alternate reality nodded. “My question is, where are we? And why are you all apparently familiar with this ‘Luna?’”

The second Rei answered, “We’re in the Crown Karaoke Center. Don’t you guys have them?”

“My universe’s is an arcade.”

“We sort of have one? We don’t go there very often though.”

“Mine is an arcade and a diner.”

“ _Anyway_ , I suppose this means we’re in my reality at the moment, because this is definitely my Crown Karaoke. And Luna is our…advisor, I guess. She’s the one who gives us our magic items and contacted us at first.”

“Yeah, our Luna is an actual cat, who talks. She also found us and gave us our transformation sticks.”

“The Luna from my universe did find and recruit us, but we got our magical items as prizes from a Sailor V videogame.”

“Who’s Sailor V? Is she one of your reality’s senshi?” The second Rei asked.

“Yes,” “No,” Rei and the Rei in the shrine maiden answered at the same time, then looked at each other quizzically. The first Rei continued, “Sailor V is Aino Minako, who is also Sailor Venus, at least in my reality. It could be different in yours.”

“Wait a second. Your Minako has a video game?”

“Sailor V has an…unfortunately impressive fanbase. That she never shuts up about. There are video games and message boards about her, and some people post fan comics online. She’s still not satisfied, though—she really wants to be an idol ans Minako, leaving the whole Sailor V thing out of it. It’s so annoying—clearly I’m a better singer and actress. But anyway, what’s your Minako like?”

The second Rei sighed. “My universe’s Minako is famous on her own, although I’d never heard of her until very recently. Usagi is _obsessed_ with her though. She won’t stop singing Minako’s big hit—C’est La Vie.”

Rei closed her eyes. “She _didn’t_.”

“Oh no, she absolutely did.”

“Well, that settles it. My Minako can never learn of this.”

“That's all great, but you mean to tell me that you got your transformation stick as a prize at an arcade? Isn’t that incredibly unsafe? What if it had gotten jammed, or you hadn’t won, or someone else had won it instead?”

The newest Sailor Mars twisted her mouth. “I suppose it wouldn’t have shown up? Clearly each item was fated for us, so it wouldn’t have been released for anyone but us.”

The others traded skeptical looks, but didn’t say anything further.

"This all still doesn't explain why you all apparently know who Luna is and I don't."

Rei looked at musical!Rei. "You mean you don't have a Luna in your world?"

"No, nothing even close. We made do without a teacher, and our powers awakened without needing to be unlocked by a talking cat. And we don't use transformation sticks or magic items or anything like that."

" _Really_? Ami'll be fascinated."

From there, the conversation drifted from Ami, to Mako, to Usagi, which was a topic that kept them busy all the way until Luna reappeared to bring them all back to their original universes.

The first thing that Rei noticed when Luna thoughtfully poofed her in front of her shrine instead of the bus stop, was that it was dark out. The second thing she noticed was the group of worried girls that jumped on top of her the second she arrived. 

“Mmph!” She tried to pry Usagi’s arms from around her neck, but it was no use. “You’re….strangling…me—“

Usagi pulled back slightly, but still remained firmly attached to Rei. Behind her, Ami hovered nervously. Makoto released Rei from her bear hug and put a comforting arm around Ami. Minako pulled away from where she had been hugging Rei's arm, leaving Usagi the only one still clinging to Rei. “We were so worried when you didn’t come to meet with us earlier! And then you weren’t here, and you weren’t at school, and no one had heard from you, and I was _so worried_ Rei-chan you can’t just disappear like that!”

Rei took in the honestly distraught expression on Usagi’s face and sighed. It appeared Usagi was going to have to stay over that night—it would be the only way to reassure her that Rei wasn’t going anywhere.

“I’m sorry, Usagi, but it completely wasn’t my fault. I’ll explain everything, but can we go inside first? I’ve barely eaten today, and I’m sure I have some Here! Curry I can make for dinner.”

Makoto let out a horrified gasp. “You know what, Rei? Going inside is a good idea. Why don’t you and the others sit and talk in your room, and _I’ll_ whip up some dinner.”

Rei rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. She still didn’t understand what Makoto had against Here! Curry, but she wasn’t exactly about to turn down a home-cooked meal from Makoto, especially after the day she’d just had.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good. You would not _believe_ the day I had…”


End file.
